The Lift, the Cupboard and the Wardrobe
by CretianStar
Summary: Cheeky Dramione smut shots in some naughty places!
1. Beginnings

A/N: Here have a little something or other! It's Christmas so why not, even if this is an unchristmassy smut!

* * *

><p>"Hermione." Draco's voice caught the witch by surprise as she lingered in the archive room.<p>

"Draco what are you doing here?" She smiled softly at him as he stepped towards the row of parchments she was currently browsing, searching for the right one. His hands slipped around her waist as she turned back to the shelves and he pulled back against his body. The squeak of surprise made him smirk and before she could turn around to say anything he'd swept her ponytail to the side and was kissing along her bared neck.

The squeak quickly turned into soft whimpers and his hands moved from her waist to the front of her robes, undone quickly and thrown haphazardly to the floor.

"Draco." She pants softly as his long fingers slip up her top, brushing the edge of her bra. It was as she leant against the rickety shelving of the archives that she was aware of what she was doing and where she was doing it. Suddenly she stopped pressing her butt into his crotch and span in his arms, pulling his hands away from her body, locking his wrists in her own firm grasp.

"Yes?" His pupils were blown back and his gaze was focused on her lips.

"I'm at work!" She was aiming for stern, she missed as the lust dripped into her voice.

"What's your point, moan quietly." He whispered, pulling her towards him again and kissing her hard on the mouth. She was putty in his hands and the moans that slipped from her mouth made him cup her bottom and haul her closer. He groaned as her body collided with his, her leg lifting to wrap around his waist, one hand gripping his shoulder while the other grabbed his bum without hesitation. He felt locked in her embrace and he didn't care. His fingers had undone her bra without registering on a conscious level and he was now toying with one nipple as she kissed his neck over and over again. One hand was now edging towards the waist band of her skirt when a door somewhere in the archive room slammed.

Hermione sprang away fast and scowled at him for undoing her bra without her noticing. Her lips were slightly swollen from his kissing and there was an aura of dishevelment around her, Draco called it her "fuck me" look. She frowned again and manage to re-do her bra back up as Draco picked her robes, handy to cover his major hard on as her boss Perkins appeared behind her.

"Ah Mr Malfoy." Perkins was a wizened old man who looked suspiciously at the blond interloper in _his _archives.

"Mr Perkins, I came to ask my delightful girlfriend if she wished to join me for lunch but it would seem you have her buried in a project?" Draco's smoothness occasionally scared Hermione but at this moment in time she appreciated it. She was hot and bothered and fairly sure her knickers were soaked through and all the while the pale git had an air of smugness around him as he lied for the pair of them.

"Ah yes, one 1884 Goblin Riot, we're trying to track down the lost relics of the Bawdling family." Perkins was still unsure but he turned to Hermione, effectively dismissing the blond.

"Yes sir." Hermione said, pleased she had no shake in her voice, nothing to give away the fact she was about to have naughty sex with a delicious Slytherin in one of the most revered rooms in the Jones-Montague Library. "Nothing of note so far but I am hoping the peculiarity of the family name will make it easier, despite alternate spellings." Hermione hoped her waffle was enough to appease her uptight boss.

"Oh well crack on with it Miss Granger." Perkins raised one grey eyebrow at Draco who nodded his head. "You work on the seventh floor of the ministry don't you Mr Malfoy?"

"Indeed Sir, I work on the long term effects of curses and hexes on antiques and relics, whether they develop sentience or not." Draco nodded and did he detect a nod of approval? He did indeed and the man carried on out of the door Draco came through.

"Oh my god…" Hermione flapped her hands at her face in an attempt to quell the embarrassment while Draco stood with an insufferable smirk on his face. "How can you be so calm?" She almost screeched and Draco just laughed.

"Next time, I am fucking you." He whispered, bending his head to the shell of her ear, goose-bumps prickling their way down her neck and arms. Hermione shivered and he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you for dinner." He called and left quickly, leaving her cloak on a chair while she sunk to the floor with a soft moan.


	2. The Lift

A/N: Okay two things, firstly because of where I stole this title from I wrote the title wrong (Lift not Lion girl, get it right so no you are not crazy, it used to be called The Lion, the Cupboard... etc).

Secondly, personally I am not a fan of this particular sex act, it's a delicacy I have yet to properly explore so this was harder to write!

Finally (I know I only said two things please enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Typical. The lift had jammed between floors, Hermione knew it had been acting weird, it stopped on the second floor of the library, opened and shut its doors twice with nobody outside before continuing down to the basement. Refraining from kicking the panelling of the lift and cursing the anti-apparition spell Perkins insisted on over the library Hermione wondered whether she should Patronus her boss and inform him that the ancient relic he called an elevator had jammed. Again.<p>

It was as she was pulling her wand from her robes that a figure caught the corner of her eye.

"Sweet Athena Draco really?!" She screeched as he finished the disillusioning spell and appeared suddenly next to her.

"Hello beautiful." He grinned and took a step closer to kiss her hello. It was in the middle of this lingering kiss that Hermione twigged.

"You've jammed the lift." She said flatly, stepping out of his embrace. Her unamused expression was met with that customary smirk that both boiled her blood and turned her on.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic angel." Draco grinned as the frown fell from her face in hesitant lust.

"If I get caught Draco, Perkins will not hesitate to fire me." She bit her lip and Draco stroked his thumb down her cheek.

"Darling would I put you in a position where we would get caught?" Draco asked seriously.

"Well that depends on what position?" Her eyes gleam wickedly and she kisses him hard, the momentum pushing them into the side of the lift. He allows the dominance briefly before he leans her back against the wall of the lift. He fingers the top button of her blouse, Hermione can almost sense the thoughts flickering through his mind before his decision is made and he tears the small pearly button off.

"I believe we were interrupted yesterday?" He growled in her ear, watching entranced as she licked her slightly swollen lower lip before pulling it between her teeth. "Mione please." He almost whines as the look in her eyes, coupled with her biting her bottom lip, made him twitch and his fingers tighten their grip around her waist. He kisses her hard, his hands catching under her thighs as he lifts her into the air, smiling slight as her legs lock around his waist. They vaguely hear the thunk of her high heels as they kicked off, hitting the floor of the lift. His kisses get rougher and his hands tighten on her butt, squeezing the soft flesh and eliciting moans from her soft lips.

"Dracoooo." She whines, gasping for air and almost purring when his lips continue onto her throat.

"This neck is made to be marked." He whispers, breath against her ear making her shiver.

"Don't you dare." She groans and despite her words she bares more of the skin for his lips. His fingers have left her hips and butt, he's lowered her back to the ground and he's now frantically opening the tiny buttons on her blouse, ripping a few more off in his haste. His kisses continue between the valley of her breasts, gently pulling the fabric of her bra down, revealing hardened nipples that he eagerly sucked on, drawing more moans from Hermione as her fingers knotted in his hair.

Draco's fingers had undone the zip on her skirt, the fabric pooling at her feet as his fingers brushed lightly over her sex in her lace boy short underwear. The moan that slipped from her lips almost made Draco abandon his plan in favour of fucking her hard against the wall of the lift but with some shred of willpower he resolved to stick with his first idea. He kissed across her stomach and his fingers hooked into the lacy band of her knickers, tugging them down slowly, his lips chasing them down.

His breath ghosted over her moist sex slightly and looked up at her. Her pupils were blown back, breathing quickened, her fingers tangled in his hair and she nods slightly and moans when Draco dips his head towards her. His tongue quickly slipped between her folds and once again Draco has to hold back a moan as he remembers how good she feels beneath his tongue. One hand slips down her thigh and gently levers her leg over his shoulder, giving him better access to her body.

"Draco." She whines and he looks up at the dishevelled beauty above him. She's not close enough as he'd like and once again returns to her body, sucking on her clit as she pulls him close to her, pinning him in place, as if she'd need to; he'd never leave if offered the chance, she always tasted so good to him.

His tongue was doing amazing things to her body and Hermione could feel her body slowly tightening, a gradual feeling building in her stomach. Then she was hurtling towards the edge as he slipped his fingers inside her, curling them to hit that spot that made stars appear in the corner of her vision. Hermione was vaguely aware that she was moaning his name or was she screaming before everything exploded in her body. When reality eventually knocked she was held in his arms, still leaning against the panelling of the lift.

"Holy hell Draco." She panted, looking up at him before kissing him tentatively. She could still taste herself and she purred, hands wrapping around the back of his neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss.

"Ease up Mione, the lift's been jammed for twenty minutes and we'll get caught." He said against her lips.

"Don't care." She growled, as he pulled up her knickers, stroking the lace once before covering it with her skirt, the noise of the zipper loud in the heady atmosphere.

"You do care." He smirked and she frowned at him but allowed Draco to continue to dress her, minus three lost buttons which required a couple of spells and a quick scold at her spontaneous beau. "I'm getting off the next floor and I'll see you this evening." He kisses her head quickly and Hermione steps out at the next floor as well which as the History of Magical Law floor of the library was abandoned as always. Her heels were in her hand, the manila folder of research was tucked under her arm but it didn't stop her pulling him closer to her for a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I owe you." She whispers and Draco holds her hand which hovers over the zipper of his work trousers.

"You do, tonight." He watches her expression quickly flash from a pout to pure lust. Her hair is a mess and Draco enjoys knowing it was him that broke her composure.

"I look forward to it." She kisses him again and the pair separate at the fire escape stairs, Hermione goes down, Draco heads up.


	3. The Cupboard

A?N: I have liked this little story set. Have a little dominant Hermione!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Draco was bored of his work. This particular hex was making his brain hurt, and no matter what spell he cast on the jewellery box it would stubbornly not react the way he wanted it to.<p>

Rubbing his temples, he stood up abruptly, locking down his desk he left in a huff and shut the door in a temper. Paying no attention to where he was going he realised in his frustrated huff he had turned left out of his office, not right and was now heading away from the canteen. Growling in his anger he spun on his heel and he was alarmed when a hand shot out of a cupboard door and hauled him in.

"What the…?" He reached for his wand and was stopped by nails biting into his wrist.

"Consider this revenge." The soft voice made him soften and harden at the same time; the tension ran out of his body and his arousal built quickly. "Twice now you've snuck up on me Draco Malfoy, so I thought I would return the favour." He felt the brush of curls against his cheek before her mouth pressed to his, dominance he gladly yielded to his lioness, even if it was only for a brief moment. He moaned into her mouth as her hands slipped beneath his robes and brushed against his hard on.

"Mione." He pulled away as her lips continued across his neck, teeth scraping the sensitive skin and he whimpered softly. "Please don't tease." He was already so close to begging and he could almost feel the smugness radiating off of her. His head fell back slightly as his robes dropped to the floor, his trousers now opened to her eager touch. He could feel her slight nails across his member, which twitched in response and his grip tightened around her bottom.

"Don't tease? Like you did to me?" She purred in the darkness and pushed him against the wall of the cupboard, tracing her fingers back up his body, undoing each button on his shirt and pushing the fabric down his shoulders. Her lips trailed across his collarbone down his shoulder, biting his bicep slightly before doubling back and tracing down the other shoulder. Her mouth found his nipple which received similar treatment and his hips bucked against hers. She was still fully clothed and it was frustrating Draco who was on the verge of exploding. He reached to undo her blouse when her hand grabbed his and pushed it away.

"Witch…" He ground out, intending to tell her off but he was held back with a wordless spell.

"Not a chance Draco. I'm in charge." Hermione whispered and Draco whined in a mixture of arousal and annoyance. She had moved away and dropped to her knees, blowing hot breath over the fabric of his underwear.

"Oh gods." He let out a strangled gasp as she tugged his trousers to his knees and played with him through his underwear. Incoherent noises babbled from his mouth as his underwear joined his trousers and his member sprung free, her mouth on the tip. Hermione took him into her mouth, slowly at first, drawing him out of often and licking the shaft as he moaned above her, pinned into place with her magic. Her nails lightly scratched into his thighs, rewarding her with a hollow moan and his hips twitching.

"Not yet Draco." She let the flat of her tongue slide across the underside of his cock and she withdrew.

"Mione please." His voice was hoarse and she freed his hands from their restraint but did not allow him control as she placed them on her waist. He felt the short skirt she usually opted for and his fingers twitched to strip her. She lifted the hem of the skirt and tucked into the waist band, letting him feel everything, before briefly freeing his hands completely from her magic. His hands delved for her sex which was hot and wet, ready for him. She had turned, her back to him, butt so close to his body, the cheeks something he was happily stroking now.

"Pull them off Draco, I'm sure you can snap them." She was talking about that scrap of lace she called underwear, easy. He tore them from her body and she took a deep breath before pinning his hands back onto the wall. "If you're a good boy Draco, and you make it up to me for turning me on at work I'll free you. Understand?" Suddenly there was limited light in the room and he could see her fully dressed body, minus one hiked up skirt and bared butt which was facing him, even her hair was neatly pinned up.

"Oh God Hermione you can't do this to me, let me fuck you please. God I need you!" He babbled again and Hermione couldn't stop the smirk across her face at his begging. Her next actions would be saved to a pensive for the next few years of his life as she bent over and pressed back onto him. He gasped and pressed his hips forward as much as the spell would allow as she braced against a shelf and effectively fucked herself on him, using him to get herself off.

"Draco. Ohhh." Her moans made him grit his teeth otherwise he was going to blow his load too early. Hands pinned to the wall she felt so hot and tight around him and he didn't quite know how to process this bizarre turn of events from his very grumpy morning. There was a soft breeze and suddenly he had full movement. "Make love to me." She begged, her hips losing pace as she drew closer to the edge.

"Gladly." He pulled out of her, turned her to face him and lifted her. Soon she was pressed to the wall and he was fucking her hard. He bit at her neck, grinning as she cried out in pleasure. "Close baby?" He moaned hoarsely and felt her nod frantically. "Good, come for me sweetheart." His order was heeded and she cried out his name, her body almost convulsing around him, drawing his own climax with a muffled moan.

He let her down on shaky legs and held her between the wall and his heated body. Soft light flooded the cupboard once more and she had a very Slytherin like smirk on her face. He'd been a bad influence on her.

"That was hot as hell." He kissed her soundly, putting as much love as well as lust into the single kiss.

"You liked?" She untucked her skirt from the waistband and checked her hair was still neat.

"Oh I liked, but I'm not giving you back your knickers." He grinned wickedly, pulling up his underwear and trousers with trembling hands.

"Would I expect anything less from a Slytherin such as yourself?" She kissed him again, distracting him effectively from doing up his work shirt which he found crumpled on the floor. "Good luck with the jewellery box." She smiled softly and peeked out of the door to check the coast was clear before vanishing towards the library within the Ministry.


	4. The Wardrobe

A/N: I'm going to apologise profusely. I've been sick since Christmas Eve and I have only just recovered (still in the process). Nothing serious but a horrendous bout of flu that almost ruined Christmas for me!

Anyway my last installment and it is a flashback. Enjoy my loves.

Happy New Year

* * *

><p>"Do you know something Draco, I've realised you have a kink for cupboards." Hermione said lazily as they lay in bed one Sunday morning.<p>

"I think that's slander Miss Granger, state your evidence or I will be forced to punish you." His arm was slung across her chest, his words muffled by the fact he was buried in the pillows still. She giggled slightly, her body vibrating beneath his hand and he raised his head enough to see her smiling at him.

"You should remember Mr Malfoy or I will be forced to punish you." Her nails danced lightly across his forearms and he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him as he thought. His brow furrowed slightly but Hermione saw the moment when he twigged what she was on about, as the memory floated to the surface and the lust pooled into his eyes.

"Oh I remember."

**(Flashback)**

Seventh year, that glorious time as teenagers hover on the uncertain cusp of being adults while revelling in the alcohol and hormone fuelled lust. One such party had somewhat of a spectacle in the middle.

Drunk Hermione Granger (a shock to most but the once strict student had blossomed into a witty, sarcastic young woman who held her own against most) had fled the dance floor after Cormac tried to grope her arse again and avoided Ginny who had her tongue rammed down Harry's throat. She sought out Ron next but found him locked in the embrace of Parvati Patil, (good for him), and now she pondered her next move. Deciding it was best to sober up a little bit Hermione parked her butt on the sofas in the corner of the Room of Requirement. The world was spinning slightly but a few deep breaths and a tight grip on the arm of the sofa, Hermione felt a little better. It was too much firewhiskey as always but she smiled slightly as she surveyed the scene around her. Cormac was swapping spit with Lavender Brown while Luna was standing in one of the corners with Neville, yeah they were now kissing… Colin Creevey had his hands on Daphne Greengrass, there were general states of inebriation and desire swirling in the room around her.

The scare of Voldemort almost returning and the prompt response of the Order of the Phoenix had altered the once solid traditions of Hogwarts four houses and with a lot of chivvying from mainly the Hufflepuff house, house feuds were left uneasily in the past. Mainly because Hufflepuffs, the good all-rounders that they were seemed to have their knack in the party planning business. Alcohol generously supplied by the Slytherins and Gryffindors, Ravenclaws had helped create the food and the Room of Requirement party had now been buzzing for at least three hours, maybe four. Hermione squinted at her blurry watch and gave up reading the digits.

"Well Granger, you look lonely." The slight jumping of the sofa seats made Hermione aware that she was in fact surrounded, to her left was Blaise Zabini and to her right was Draco Malfoy. I mean the little bastards had grown up somewhat but the terms were civil and not much more.

"I am good right now thanks." She nodded to the pair and was surprised when they didn't move. Small talk ensued and somehow they were playing truth or dare with Susan Bones, Hannah Abott and Theodore Nott. She had more to drink than she thought, even if she was rapidly sobering up at the bizarreness of her situation.

"Truth." Hermione said confidently.

"Granger, are you a virgin?" Blaise leant forward with his question and Hermione smirked and narrowed her eyes.

"Nope."

"Who with?" He followed up but her smile only widened.

"One question Blaise and you blew it." She said sweetly as he frowned and the game continued with Theo picking dare.

It came to Hermione's turn again and this time she chose dare. Feeling safe that the Hufflepuff girls would not put her in an awkward position Hermione realised with a sinking feeling that they would be a little naughty.

"Okay Hermione, see the wardrobe by the entrance, you and Draco, in there for at least ten minutes."

"What? It's not even my go!" Draco huffed but was met with a look from both Hufflepuff girls.

"Sorry Mr Malfoy anyone who refuses a dare of any sort is met with a forfeit and do you remember the forfeit? You chose it." They smiled sweetly and gestured to the tankard that held a mixture of Ogdens chili whiskey, sambucca Butterbeer and Moaning Myrtle's recipe for Peach Schnapps.

"You two are in the wrong house." He grumbled as they smiled wickedly at him. Pulling himself upright and knowing he had not had enough to drink for this he held his hand out to the bookworm who only minutely hesitated before taking it. The pair threaded their way across the dance floor and stepped inside the cupboard.

"You owe us Blaise." Susan nodded to the dark skinned Slytherin who grinned back.

"I know I do, any time you need anything give us a shout." The two girls left the sofa area back to the dance floor, happy to have some leverage over a notorious Slytherin. "If Draco doesn't stop dreaming about her now I am a squib." He grinned at his roommate.

"Or his dreams will get louder with more experience to add to them." Theo smirked, the pair downed another shot each, leaving the vile concoction behind headed back to the middle of the dance floor.

Inside the wardrobe, the bass of the music was still very loud and Hermione fumbled for her wand, waving it to create some silence and a little bit of light. For the coat closet it was empty and a small part of Hermione wondered if the girls had conjured it for this very reason.

"Well hi." She started awkwardly, wishing there was a little more Dutch courage in her system; what did you say to the guy you punched as a thirteen year old?!

"Hello. Aren't we meant to be in the dark for this kind of thing?"

"What kind of thing is that?" Hermione muttered quickly.

"Well this normally happens in wardrobes." He stepped forward and kissed her suddenly. The air seemed to vanish from her lungs and she froze up as his lips left hers. "Or not…" He ran his hand through his hair mussing the fine blonde strands and she regained mental functions enough to stop him leaving.

"I don't think the ten minutes is up." She stuttered out and he turned to look at her, he saw the slight gleam in her eye and took another chance. His head slowly lowered to hers and he was pleasantly surprised as she reached up to him, her hands locking about his neck, fingers tangling in the blonde hair, she inhaled the smell that was purely Draco. She'd caught whiffs in classes they'd shared, when he sat near enough to her but they never spoke and she was suddenly intoxicated by it, unaware how much she liked and remembered the scent of him. His hands were gripping her waist and hauling her body against his, a move that was rewarded by a mew of pleasure from her lips, a mew he swallowed.

"Wow." He drew away slightly and saw the shine in her eyes.

"I don't put out on the first date." Hermione gabbled and he laughed softly.

"Neither do I Granger, but do you wanna know something about this wardrobe?" He knocked on the back of it and the panel slid away revealing a tunnel. "It takes you to the corridor outside." He smirked again and true to his word they were in the corridor outside. He started to take her back to her dormitory but she shook her head, crooked her finger at him and they crept towards the library.

"Really Granger, I am not studying now." He hissed.

She gave him a droll look as they passed under the archways until they reached an alcove with a statue in it. Pressing the knot on the hilt of his sword Draco let out a low whistle as it moved aside to a bigger reading alcove.

"Very few teachers know it, let alone prefects." She shrugs and turns to Draco. "It's also roomier than a wardrobe." She grins wickedly and kisses him hard. He catches his arms around her body and the pair are snug together, lazy kisses that are more about exploration than desire, Draco wants to know everything about the bookworm in his arms; what makes her tic, moan, grouch, whimper, laugh. He wants everything.

Despite the extra space in Hermione's secret room, she's stepped closer to him until she's backed him against the wall and Draco feels himself harden at her bossiness. He kisses her neck until she whimpers his name again and takes a deep breath.

"You're making it very hard to keep to my not on the first date rule." Draco whispers hoarsely.

"Well." Her eyes are shining up at him with lust and amusement. "This technically doesn't count as a date, so…" She trails off for the implications and Draco's kissing her again with more passion than Hermione had ever encountered. She felt swept up by his desire for her. Later she'd ask him where this passion came from, and how long it had been around but until that moment she'd happily sink into his embrace and kisses and do the analysis of the hypothesis later. Right now she's just enjoy the experiment.


End file.
